My Other Half Is A Monster
by Queen-Disturbed-Haruka
Summary: C'était son devoir, la raison pour laquelle il existait. Erreur de la nature ou non, faire couler le sang de certaines personnes était quelque chose qu'il se devait de faire, même au risque de sa santé d'esprit. Tsuna vivait une vie en alternant la lumière et les ténèbres, jusqu'au jour ou un petit homme maudit respirant étrangement le soleil et le sang bouleverse sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **My Other Half Is A Monster

**Pairing : **Qui sait ? :o

**Rating :** K+ - T

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, Ils sont à Amano-senseÏ :3 !

**Note :** Je ... J'ai pas résisté ! O_O" Je dois finir mes autres fictions, je sais, mais voilà je ... Je ne pouvais PAS ignorer une idée de plus, j'en pouvais plus, pardon. ;_;

**Warnings** : Humn, pour plus tard. :o

* * *

**Chapitre 1**: Prologue

« Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! »

« Éloignes toi de moi ! »

« Démon ! »

Partout des cris, partout des hurlements, des regards terrorisés.

_Du sang du sang du sang_

Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants, des personnes âgées, toutes ces personnes différentes avaient un point en commun. Ils formaient un large cercle autour d'un jeune homme et reculaient de plus en plus, des expressions variantes, d'horreur à dégoût en passant par la rage. La figure solitaire autour de ce chaos étrangement organisé resta silencieuse. Ses lèvres étaient pressées en une fine ligne, sa peau extrêmement pâle et son visage à demi caché par une ombre. Il avait l'impression que chaque parcelle de son corps était glacée, que ses membres devenaient de plus en plus lourds et soudainement, sa vision se tinta de rouge, oui…

_Du sang, encore du sang, toujours du sang_

Les murmures se firent de plus en plus forts, le sol sembla fondre en dessous de ses pieds, se métamorphosant peu à peu en un liquide écarlate qui s'empressa de grandir de secondes en secondes. Les cris se transformèrent en rire moqueurs, cruels, le visage des êtres autour de lui se déformèrent peu à peu par la laideur, et soudainement, des cadavres apparurent dans, leurs yeux ouverts tournés vers lui dans un dernier regard accusateur.

Son cœur se mit à battre, sa respiration s'accéléra, ses instincts lui hurlèrent de s'enfuir, loin d'ici, il avait envie de crier, de déverser tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur mais il se retint, rejetant toute ses émotions au plus profond de son être avec une expertise seulement acquise avec l'expérience. Après tout, il méritait cette torture, il était celui qui avait commit ces abominations. Et ce sang, ce liquide vermeil qui ne faisait que grandir, il était celui qui l'avait fait couler.

Un sourire froid étira ses lèvres tandis que le sang _montait montait montait_ jusqu'à envelopper tout son corps. Il était un meurtrier, une erreur de la nature, un …

« Monster. » Murmura-t-il en ouvrant un œil d'une couleur chocolatée avec quelques éclats dorés. Sa respiration se calma, son corps reprit un peu de chaleur et il se leva tant bien que mal, encore sous l'emprise de son cauchemar. Il ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, les entourant en posant sa tête sur ses genoux. Son autre œil était fermé, caché par quelques une de ses longues mèches caramel. Orientant son œil ouvert vers sa table de chevet, il fut surprit de voir que son réveil affichait 6h15 du matin. C'était tout de même étrange, il avait dormi deux heures de plus qu'habituellement.

Haussant les épaules, il décida de se lever, baillant légèrement. Le jeune homme posa les pieds sur le sol, se saisissant de son cache œil en passant vers son bureau jusqu'à son armoire de laquelle il retira son uniforme scolaire et ses sous vêtements. Après une douche rapide et s'être habillé, il porta son cache œil, laissant échapper un souffle qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avoir retenu. C'était toujours comme ça, il n'était jamais assez sûr de posséder assez de volonté pour ne pas ouvrir son autre œil. Il se regarda dans le miroir, remarquant que ses cheveux avaient gagné en longueur, il serait peut-être temps de les couper …

Se saisissant de son sac, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et se mit à préparer un petit déjeuner traditionnellement japonais, le préféré de sa mère. Un petit sourire éclaira son visage en pensant à sa mère, sa précieuse mère. Quel chance il avait qu'elle soit toujours près de lui, si ce n'était pas pour elle et pour son autre ami, il ne serait déjà plus de ce monde…

Secouant la tête pour chasser ces sombres idées de son esprit, il posa le déjeuner sur la table avec un petit mot pour sa mère, comme à son habitude. Il prit son sac abandonné sur la table et ouvrit la porte d'entrée, mais il s'arrêta, jetant un œil curieux à son pendentif qui s'était soudainement éclairé d'une leur jaune. Il regarda autour de lui en se sentant observé mais ne vit rien. Soupirant à cause de sa paranoïa, il ferma la porte derrière lui et à peine avait-il fait deux pas qu'il se retrouva en face d'un grand brun au sourire lumineux.

Comme contaminé, il esquissa un petit sourire brillant et serra son ami dans ses bras, ce que le plus grand lui rendit avec un rire joyeux.

« Tu sais, » Dit le nouveau venu en inspirant l'odeur familière se don ami. « Cette manière de se saluer est sacrément ambigüe. » Comme simple réponse, Tsuna lui tira la langue, récoltant un autre rire de son ami. Il ne s'en faisait vraiment pas de ce que les autres pensaient de lui, leurs mots étaient emplis de poison et leurs intentions viles. Yamamoto le savait très bien lui aussi, après tout, il en avait été victime.

Se dirigeant tout les deux vers le lycée en parlant de tout et de rien, Tsuna sentit son pendentif se réchauffer en dessous de sa chemise et il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils mais bien-sûr, l'ancien joueur de baseball le remarqua et leva un sourcil. Le plus petit lui fit un simple sourire en secouant la tête et le grand brun haussa les épaules, enregistrant ça quelque part sans sa tête.

Ils entrèrent dans le lycée, saluant d'un hochement de tête le préfet qui le leur rendit, à la constante surprise des élèves autour d'eux. Ils n'arrivaient pas à comprendre comment ces deux là arrivaient constamment à tirer quelque chose de différent du préfet qu'un « Je vais te mordre à mort. ». Des murmures s'élevèrent autour d'eux, comme d'habitude, pensa Tsuna avec un sourire désabusé. L'être humain était décidément bien difficile à changer. Et apparemment, Yamamoto pensait la même chose, les yeux froids en entendant les mots de ses camarades, ils ne faisaient même plus semblant de vouloir se cacher. « Démon» « monstre » « Pauvre Yamamoto-kun, ensorcelé par ce petit sorcier… » Il prit une grande inspiration en serrant le poing. Il savait que Tsuna ne serait pas d'accord s'il s'énervait.

Le plus châtain quant à lui, n'entendait plus rien. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, tinté d'un beau pressentiment, comme si la chose ou la personne ou quoi que ce soit qui arrivait allait le plonger dans quelque chose qu'il n'allait pas aimer mais quand même temps, cette chose allait le changer dans un bon sens.

Il jeta un regard rapide à sa droite mais encore une fois, il ne vit rien. Secouant la tête, il accéléra le pas en prenant le bras de Yamamoto qui se laissa faire, ignorant le regard suspicieux qu'Hibari leur lança.

* * *

J'aime vraiment ce que j'ai en tête pour cette fiction, teeeellement d'idées. *^*

Vous en pensez quoi ? :D Regardez la jolie case en bas de l'écran, c'est fait pour laisser des petits mots dedans pour la gentille Haruka. *3*


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **My Other Half Is A Monster

**Pairing : **Qui sait ? :o

**Rating :** K+ - T

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, Ils sont à Amano-senseÏ :3 !

**Note :** Voilà, à peu près une semaine plus tard, un nouveau chapitre ! :D

**Warnings** : Petit machin gore, mais tout petit hein ! '3'

* * *

**Chapitre 2**: L'esprit malveillant et le petit homme maudit.

Un énième regard insistant manqua de briser la patience légendaire de Tsuna. Ce n'était même pas le fait d'être constamment observé qui l'agaçait. Après tout, partout où il allait, il était suivit par une vague de murmures et les regards mi-effrayés mi-curieux de ses camarades. Non, le plus énervant était qu'à chaque fois qu'il localisait la présence, elle disparaissait brusquement.

Pinçant les lèvres dans un rare signe de frustration, il reporta son regard sur le professeur et ne fut même pas surprit par l'observation méticuleuse dont il était la cible. Bien-sûr, l'homme détourna les yeux et continua son cour, frottant un point dans son coup. Qu'avait-il fait cette fois ? Qu'avaient les gens à être plus suspicieux qu'habituellement aujourd'hui ?

« Psst Tsuna ! » Un chuchotement à sa gauche le sortit de ses pensées et il tourna son seul œil valide vers son meilleur ami, son visage s'éclairant.

« Takeshi ? »

« Il y a un air étrange autour du prof. » Lui dit-il en faisant un geste vague vers l'homme qui venait de s'arrêter, le regard vide. Tsuna hocha légèrement la tête mais ne sut pas quoi faire de cette information. Et puis il y avait toujours cette autre présence qui semblait vouloir jouer à cache-cache ou juste le rendre fou.

Une migraine faisait déjà son chemin et ça ne présageait jamais rien de bon.

Surtout pour les autres, à vrai dire.

La sonnerie de fin d'heure les sortit de leurs pensées et ils se levèrent rapidement, bien décidé à discuter de ça en privé. Mais le professeur les arrêta, ce qui attira l'attention des autres élèves et évidemment, avec eux les murmures et les hypothèses farfelues.

« Ha ! Ils se sont enfin faits attrapés ! » Murmura un élève complètement oubliable.

« Pauvre Yamamoto-kun… tout ces problèmes parce qu'il traîne avec le démon… »

« Il va sûrement se faire tuer, lui aussi. »

« Shh ! Il va t'entendre ! » Cria une fille en sentant le regard lourd de Yamamoto sur elles. Ils s'empressèrent tous de sortir de la salle, l'atmosphère était tendue, la température baissait, et quelque chose leur disait qu'ils étaient de trop. Kyoko et Hana jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil aux trois hommes restés dans la salle. Inquiet, pour Kyoko, et morbidement curieux, pour Hana. Elle avait toujours été fascinée par les événements surnaturels qui arrivaient autour de ses deux camarades.

Son regard se posa sur Tsuna.

Les choses arrivaient surtout autour de lui.

Il leva la tête juste à ce moment là et son œil sembla regarder au plus profond même de son âme. Elle resta là, paralysée contre son propre gré et son cerveau refusant de marcher correctement. Elle se sentit oppressée, nue devant ce seul œil et détourna rapidement le regard, prenant le bras de Kyoko et les dirigeants vers la sortie.

Celle-ci lança des coups d'œil inquiet vers Tsuna et celui-ci, captant son regard, lui sourit tranquillement. Kyoko sentit son cœur s'accélérer et ses joues s'enflammer. Elle hocha doucement la tête et suivit Hana hors de la salle, ignorant les nombreuses questions de ces camarades. Apparemment, leur curiosité avait gagné sur leur sens de préservation et ils étaient restés dans le couloir à attendre. Kyoko ne répondit pourtant pas, étrangement silencieuse. Et une seule question tournant en boucle dans sa tête.

_Comment de telles rumeurs ont-elles put être propagées sur Tsuna-kun ? Il n'a rien d'un démon, mais tout d'un ange…_

Pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que c'était loin d'être aussi simple … surtout ce froid, cette aura glaciale qu'on pouvait ressentir autour de ces deux là.

Elle frissonna. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de plus gros. Ce que son instinct lui disait, n'était qu'une petite pièce d'un puzzle à une taille beaucoup plus importante.

Juste derrière elle, un jeune homme se distança du groupe et se rapprocha de la porte, collant son oreille contre celle ci. S'il ne s'était pas trompé dans ses hypothèses, alors Yamamoto et Tsunayoshi pourraient peut-être l'aider...

A la seconde où le groupe d'élève se fut éloigné, il y eut une explosion dans la classe.

Tsuna grimaça, placé derrière Yamamoto qui tenait son katana devant eux. La classe était devenue un véritable champ de guerre. Un champ de guerre absolument macabre qui plus est. Des morceaux de peau étaient parsemées sur les murs et sur le sol, le sang coulait à flot des fenêtres et tout était si _rouge rouge rouge_.

Le petit châtain prit une grande inspiration, sentant une crise de panique monter. C'était comme dans son cauchemar. Avait-ce été une prémonition ? Ça voulait dire … qu'il allait y en avoir d'autre ? Il serra la chemise de Yamamoto pour essayer de se rassurer. Celui-ci ne quitta pas le monstre des yeux, monstre qui venait de littéralement sortir du corps du fut professeur. Il voulait savoir si son meilleur ami allait bien, le prendre dans ses bras et lui faire oublier ce nouveau massacre sur une longue liste, lui dire que tout allait bien et que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… Mais ça n'en était pas un.

Le monstre, sans aucune forme précise, juste une masse noire avec des yeux rouges sanglants, les regardait avec tristesse et peur. Une peur viscérale, qui se transforma lentement en haine dirigé vers eux. Enfin, pas lui, remarqua Yamamoto en sentant des gouttes froides couler le long de son dos, le monstre en avait après Tsuna._ Encore_.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ?» demanda calmement Tsuna en se mettant à côté de Yamamoto, son seul œil visible calme, ne trahissant rien de la panique et des émotions rageants au fond de lui. Son ami lui lança un regard inquiet, son katana toujours devant eux, pour ne rien risquer.

« **L**_i_b**è**r_e_ _mO_**i** ! C'**e**_s_**t** à _c_**a**_U_s**_E_** _d**e**_ _t**O**I s_**i** _j**E** **s**U**i**S_ **d**A_n**S**_ _C_**e**_t_** é**_T**A**__T_** ! _T_**_O_**_i_ **_e**T**** cE**t_** hO**_m_**m**_E_ **d**_éT_**e**_s_T**a**_bl_**_E_ !** » Hurla la bête, cette fumée noire la constituant commençant à lentement envahir la salle de classe, une sorte de tentacule voulut se saisir du pied de Tsuna mais Yamamoto la coupa rapidement et de son autre bras attrapa la taille de Tsuna et recula lentement vers la fenêtre, vers la source de la lumière, là où les ténèbres penseraient à deux fois avant de s'y aventurer.

Le petit châtain serra son pendentif qui brillait de plus en plus et se réchauffait de seconde en seconde. Le pentacle inversé était attiré par cet âme perdue, elle voulait la purifier … Il voulait la purifier, du plus profond de son cœur…le prix à payer était une maigre consolation pour tout les péchés qu'il avait commit.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Yamamoto lui attrapa le visage d'une main, pas doucement, pas tendrement. Mais durement, ses yeux ambre habituellement plein de chaleur maintenant froids et durs, avec une large teinte de tristesse.

« Tsuna… Quand vas-tu comprendre que tu n'as rien fait ? Tu n'es en rien obligé de faire ça ! Tu ne devrais _pas_ le faire ! » Cria t-il, la tristesse et la colère dans la voix.

Le plus petit se mordit la lèvre, sentant son autre œil brûler, brûler d'émotion qu'il devait _bloquer bloquer bloquer _! Sinon de mauvaises choses arriveraient, de _mauvaises mauvaises mauvaises_ choses. Il n'avait aucun droit de refuser, c'était de sa faute, tout était de sa faute, il se devait d'aider cet homme, meurtrier ou non. Il en avait le pouvoir, ce _maudit maudit maudit_ pouvoir servait à quelque chose de bien dans ces cas là, il n'allait pas avoir encore une fois cette discussion avec son meilleur ami.

Mais le dit meilleur ami ne voulait pas bouger de sa décision, bougeant avec expertise son katana d'une main, il projeta cette douce lumière bleue que Tsuna aimait tant et qui faisait reculer les esprits mauvais assez faibles. Il passa son autre bras autour de la taille du plus petit, le rapprochant de lui et ignorant ses cris offusqués.

« Tsuna. » Le plus petit arrêta de bouger quand il entendit la voix sérieuse du plus grand. Il se saisit de son pendentif et le serra, regardant le brun dans les yeux. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire tendre.

« Si tu veux tellement qu'il soit purifié, petit ange têtu, je m'en charge. » Les yeux du dit petit ange s'élargirent et il secoua vivement la tête.

« Non non non il ne faut pas ! Ces ténèbres risquent de ternir ton âme ! »

« Ça passera au bout d'un moment, on le sait très bien, toi et moi. »

« Tu vas avoir des cauchemars épouvantables, pendant ce 'moment'. » murmura Tsuna avec un sale regard.

« Tu as tout le temps des cauchemars. » répliqua immédiatement Yamamoto avec le même regard.

Tsuna ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, et regarda le monstre. Enfin, là où devait se trouver le monstre, parce qu'il n'y était plus. A la place, se trouvait le professeur, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il disparut la seconde d'après dans une brillante lumière jaune et Tsuna écarquilla les yeux. Il connaissait cette lumière !

« Ciaossu ! »

Yamamoto et lui tournèrent vivement la tête vers la voix qui venait de s'élever et tombèrent sur un bébé.

Un bébé avec un costume et un Fedora.

Un bébé avec une arme dans la main.

Les deux meilleurs amis se regardèrent.

_Merde._

* * *

Voilà. :D C'était rapide pas vrai ? UwU *fière* Alors voilà, on en sait un peu plus, mais il y a encore plus de questions ! OoO Tsuna est un meurtrier ?! i_i Et quels sont ces pouvoirs étranges ? é_è

Je me le demande. '3' *fuit*

**Review pour l'adorable et rapide Haruka ? *w***


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **My Other Half Is A Monster

**Pairing : **Qui sait ? :o

**Rating :** K+ - T

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, Ils sont à Amano-senseÏ :3 !

**Note :** Haha je deviens de plus en plus en retard, j'ai honte. Frappez moi s'il vous plaît, sisi ne vous faites pas prier, allez-y !

**Warnings** :

* * *

**Chapitre 3**** : **Ravi de te rencontrer Monsieur Hitman ! Nous ferons de ta tache un véritable enfer. ~

**"L'enfer, ce n'est pas les autres kaa-san, c'est moi - même." Sawada Tsunayoshi, 7 ans.**

* * *

Quand Nono lui avait envoyé un message assez urgent, lui annonçant une mission spéciale, Reborn avait été très intrigué. Il l'avait été encore plus, quand, arrivé dans le bureau de Nono, celui ci lui annonça qu'il allait devoir transformer un simple civil en Vongola Decimo. Il allait devoir jouer les baby sitter encore une fois. Mais étrangement, cette offre avait créé en lui une curiosité nouvelle. Apprendre quelqu'un à gouverner, spécialement un civil, était quelque chose d'assez complexe et une réussite que peut atteignaient. Evidemment, aucun challenge n'était assez grand pour Reborn, c'était ce qu'il avait déclaré à l'ancien Boss des Cavalonne quand cette même proposition lui fut adressé, et c'est ce qu'il dit avec un de ses petits sourires qui montrait qu'il avait totalement confiance en lui même à Nono.

Celui ci sembla sincèrement heureux que le hitman est accepté, pourtant, il y avait deux autres émotions imperceptibles à quiconque n'étant pas du calibre de Reborn.

L'amusement, et le léger, presque invisible désespoir.

Maintenant, le petit enfant qui n'en était pas un était vraiment curieux. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien pousser un homme aussi puissant et rationnel comme Vongola Nono a éprouver ne serait ce qu'un voile de désespoir ? Il était, le premier, au courant de la mort des trois héritiers du vieux Boss. Il avait vu, de ses propres yeux, cet homme fort laisser tomber le masque quelque instants pour s'accabler sur le sort qui tombait sur ses enfants. Mais, comme son devoir le demandait et qu'en réalité il savait qu'aucun de ses enfants ne survivrait, il avait relevé la tête après quelque semaines et endossé son rôle comme toujours. Mais Reborn savait que Timoteo ne s'en était toujours pas vraiment remis, mais qu'il le cachait parfaitement.

Cependant, même ça ne devait pas attirer une réaction aussi extrême, surtout en ce moment, fut la pensée de Reborn en ouvrant le dossier.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi __14 ans, fils de __Sawada Iemitsu et Sawada Nana. Fréquente le collège Namimori Middle School dans lequel il excelle dans toute les matières,-_

Ici, Reborn ne put s'empêcher de soupirer légèrement. De soulagement ou de déception ? Nono n'en était pas vraiment sûr, mais ayant eut ouï du plaisir sadique que prenait Reborn quand il torturait Dino pour ses copies médiocres, il était prêt à parier sur la déception.

_-cependant, il ne fréquente jamais les personnes autour de lui à l'exception de sa mère, Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyouya et Sasagawa Kyoko, les élèves les plus populaires de Nami-chuu._

Hum, un snob ? Le hitman espérait fortement le contraire.

_Ses hobbys consistent à lire, écrire, dessiner, composer des musiques et passer du temps avec ses rares amis. D'étranges événements semblent apparaître autour de lui, et il manque au moins 3 jours de cours après ceux ci, ainsi que ses amis mais à de très rares occasions._

Cette information attira son attention. Des événements étranges ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il aucune information sur ces événements ? Et étaient-ils assez grave pour que les élèves soient obligés de sauter les cours 3 jours _minimum_ ? Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, et il eut beau lire toute les feuilles données qu'il ne trouva rien qui satisfassent sa curiosité.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur la photo de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Il était incroyablement agréable au regard, se surprit à penser Reborn prit par surprise par la beauté de ce jeune garçon. Ses cheveux chocolatés partants dans tout  
les sens semblaient être doux au toucher, et de longues mèches entouraient son visage en cœur, formant comme un halo. Mais ce qui le surprit encore plus,fut le  
cache-œil. Rien n'était dit dans le dossier qu'il avait mémoriser que sa future charge avait un œil endommagé. Son autre œil était d'un mélange entre le caramel  
clair et de l'or liquide, absolument différent de ceux de ses parents. Il ne souriait pas, ne faisait pas de grimaces, et ne tirait pas la tête non plus. Il avait une  
sorte de sérénité et de calme difficile à trouver chez des jeunes de son âge, mais Reborn pouvait parfaitement voir les nombreuses histoires cachées derrière ce seul  
œil mélancolique.

Et il semblait qu'il y en avait plus qu'il ne paraissait au futur Vongola Decimo (parce que Reborn acceptait définitivement cette mission) à en remarquer par les yeux  
lourds de nostalgie de Nono.

"Cet enfant na pas toujours été ainsi tu sais ?" Commença le vieil homme, une trace de tristesse dans sa voix. "La première et dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait  
tout d'un enfant heureux et dynamique, sans aucun...Handicap. Je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelles depuis ce temps." Finit-il, quelque peu inconfortable. Reborn ne le  
quittait pas des yeux, absorbant ce qu'il venait d'entendre et l'analysant déjà.

Les conclusions qu'il en tira ne le plurent pas du tout. Comment pouvait-on avoir aussi peu d'informations sur un potentiel Decimo ? Comment avaient-ils put louper un accident aussi grave dans la vie du jeune garçon ? Et pourquoi ce bon à rien de Iemitsu n'avait-il rien dit ?! Il lança un regard lourd de sens à Nono qui ne fit que  
soupirer, lui même quelque peu énervé.

"J'ai essayé de lui faire prendre des vacances. Réellement. Mais il n'a jamais accepté."

"Tch. Il va bien devoir retourner voir sa famille à un moment où à un autre, et crois moi, je serai là pour voir le désastre." murmura Reborn avec un sourire noir. Les  
yeux de Nono brillèrent d'une lueur d'amusement quelque peu...sadique. Mais qui pouvait blâmer ce vieil homme ? Avec tant d'années passées dans la mafia, on venait à avoir deux ou trois passes temps particulier. Le sien, était de s'amuser au dépend du malheur de ses subordonnées, particulièrement d'Iemitsu.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de dire plus pour se comprendre. Entraîner Sawada Tsunayoshi, et découvrir tout les mystères qui l'entouraient.

Alors quand Reborn partit pour le japon, imaginez sa surprise quand il le vit face à l'une des créatures les plus dangereuses de ce monde, et encore moins au fait  
qu'il semblait tout sauf paniqué devant le _Fuhai shita_.

**xxxxxxxx**

Hibari était arrivé quelque secondes après Reborn, quelque membres de son équipe avec lui. Il avait balayé la salle du regard, n'avait pas regarder une deuxième fois l'étrange bébé dans un costume au milieu de ce désastre, et s'était contenté de faire un signe à ses subordonnées puis de tranquillement attraper Tsuna autour de la taille et de sauter avec lui par la fenêtre. Personne ne pipa mot, les membres du DC se mettant au boulot et repoussant les élèves curieux. Takeshi était déjà habitué à ce genre de scène, il murmura incompréhensiblement sous son souffle que c'était injuste qu'il soit laissé derrière comme ça.

Le grand brun s'apprêta à les suivre, mais il se rappela rapidement de leur invité précédent. Il baissa les yeux vers le bébé, et fit de son mieux pour ne pas grimacer à l'aura de mort que celui ci émettait, ses yeux d'encres fusillant alternativement la fenêtre et Takeshi.

Levant les mains en un signe visant à calmer les esprits, il rit tranquillement, faisant ce qu'il savait faire le mieux. Reborn le regarda avec contemplation.

"Explique." Fut la demande froide et directe du hitman. Mais Takeshi ne s'arrêta jamais de sourire, et se pointa du doigt.

"Moi c'est Yamamoto Takeshi ! Ravi de te rencontrer kiddo !" Le 'bébé' était tout sauf un bébé, le plus grand en était parfaitement informé, mais pas Reborn. Il ne savait même pas que Tsuna et lui savaient tout de la mafia, et Takeshi ne révélerait rien de tout ça tant que Tsuna n'ait donné son accord. Sinon il préférerait mourir plutôt que de divulguer les secrets de son meilleur ami, même demandés par le hitman numéro un de la mafia.

Reborn ne battit pas un cil à l'appellation du plus grand; et celui ci devait avouer être un peu déçu de ne recevoir aucune réaction. Il finit par soupirer, et décida d'aller là où il savait qu'il trouverait Tsuna et Hibari. Il ne se retourna pas, sachant très bien que Reborn le suivait.

Quelque secondes plus tard, il sentit un poids sur son épaule et une grande paire d'yeux l'analyser sans repos. Son sourire ne vacilla pas, il ne fit que s'aiguiser encore plus quand il vit du coin de l'œil Reborn froncer les sourcils. **Que le fun commence** ! Comme le dirait son psychopathe favori.

"Vraiment je n'ai rien Kyouya !"

Il résista à l'envie d'exploser de rire en voyant la tête de Reborn. Regardant la scène en face de lui, il se dit qu'il aurait probablement plus qu'un simple tic s'il était à la place de Reborn et s'il n'était pas habitué aux manières de Kyouya.

Le préfet était confortablement assit sur le grand canapé noir de la salle du comité de discipline, et tenait par les hanches un Tsuna rougissant et réticent. Le petit brun lançait un regard qu'il voulait menaçant aux plus grand mais qui ressemblait plus à une mine boudeuse, et qui ne fit qu'élargir le petit sourire satisfait de Kyouya. Il attira le plus petit sur ses genoux et murmura quelque chose bien trop bas pour que Reborn puisse l'entendre, le faisant froncer les sourcils.

Il s'éclaira la gorge bruyamment, attirant l'attention des deux ... amoureux ? Il n'avait aucune idée de la relation que ces deux là entretenaient.

Tsuna se dégagea des mains de Kyouya, mettant de l'espace entre le plus grand et lui, qui ne fit que lever un sourcil, puis lancer un regard ennuyé vers Reborn. Celui ci le lui rendit sans sourciller. Ce n'était pas un gamin qui allait lui faire détourner le regard quand même !

"Haha je sens qu'ils vont bien s'entendre !" Dit Yamamoto en rigolant, les mains derrière la tête. Kyouya et Reborn lui lancèrent un regard noir, et Tsuna lui tapota le bras tranquillement, les yeux fixés sur Reborn. Il était arrivé plus tôt que prévu, dans une situation qui n'était pas prévue du tout mais qu'aurait remarqué le hitman un jour ou l'autre. Il ne s'attendait juste pas à ce que Reborn soit capable de détruire le _Fuhai shita_, même un de niveau aussi faible. _Cet homme_ lui avait dit que seul ceux aux pouvoirs spéciaux pouvaient détruire ces monstres, ce qui voulait dire que les pouvoirs des_ Arcobaleno_ étaient bien plus fort qu'ils ne semblaient.

"Tsuna."

Le susnommé leva la tête qu'il avait légèrement baissé en se perdant dans ses pensées, et croisa les puits d'encre noir qu'étaient les yeux de Reborn. Tout et rien y étaient engravés pour toujours, des choses que Tsuna avait vécu lui aussi, mais qu'il n'oserait jamais conter à voix haute. Il espérait de tout son cœur ne jamais avoir à les dire, mais quelque chose lui disait que Reborn ne reculerait devant rien pour découvrir tout ses secrets.

"Qui es tu?" Demanda Reborn, sa voix impassible, ne trahissant rien des milles questions qu'il se posait depuis que le cas de Sawada Tsunayoshi lui avait été confié.

"Tu as lu mon dossier pas vrai ? Tu devrais tout savoir sur moi. Les Vongola sont forts sur ce point...Comme ils le sont à détruire des vies innocentes." Murmura le petit châtain doucement, un point d'amertume dans son œil et dans sa voix. Yamamoto passa son bras autour des épaules frêles du plus petit. Un geste qui aurait pu paraître anodin aux yeux d'une autre personne que Reborn. Le préfet resta silencieux, mais ils sentaient tous sa présence imposante, et son regard lourd posé sur le hitman, prêt à bondir au seul geste menaçant dirigé vers son Omnivore.

Reborn ferma les yeux, et soupira lentement. Il s'était attendu à une réaction négative, vrai. Mais il était loin de s'imaginer que Tsuna avait déjà tant d'informations. Il s'était préparé à expliquer ce qu'était la mafia à un civil, et à la réaction qui suivait en apprenant qu'il en faisait parti. Mais le petit châtain semblait parfaitement au courant de sa situation. Et à en juger par l'air de défiance qui faisait briller les points dorées de son œil, Tsuna semblait bien décidé à remuer ciel et terre pour aller à l'encontre de ce qui lui était imposé.

"A quel point es tu informé ?" Fut la réponse quelque peu frustrée de Reborn. Frustration qui ne fit que s'élever en entendant le rire horriblement agréable qui sortit des lèvres roses de Tsuna. Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, et ceux dans la pièce ne purent que regarder, silencieusement stupéfaits en voyant les traits de Tsuna prendre un air presque mystique, changeant complètement son image.

Personne ne le vit, mais l'œil caché brilla légèrement rouge.

"Oh. _Reborn_. J'en sais assez pour maudire les Vongola dont tu veux me faire le futur Boss." Ce mot fut prononcé avec tant de venin que Reborn eut l'impression qu'une toute autre personne se trouvait devant lui. Une personne imposante, à l'aura noire, meurtrière.

Mais la seconde d'après, la sonnerie retentit, tout disparut, et Tsuna lui fit un sourire charmant. Un air absolument candide sur le visage. Kyouya lui lança un dernier regard noir, et en lança un autre beaucoup plus doux au petit châtain, avant de disparaître.

Il ne resta plus qu'eux trois dans la salle. Takeshi avec son bras entourant les épaules de Tsuna et Reborn examinant son élève - il le _voulait_ comme élève - avec milles et une question en tête, mais surtout, une brûlante envie de créer quelque chose avec lui. Il n'allait rien lâcher pour l'avoir, ça, il en était absolument déterminé.

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**N/A** : Yo ! Bon, cette fois, c'est promis ! Je serai plus régulière ! Sinon c'est 100 coups de fouets pour moi. ù_ù

Toujours toujours plus de questions hum ? On se demande vraiment tout ce que sait Tsuna ! :o Et cet œil étrange alors ? OoO Hum Kyouya apparaît ! Et il a l'air proche de Tsu-Tsu. 83 Et vous savez ce qu'est un _Fuhai shita _vous ? i_i

**Commentaires ?** *_*


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : **My Other Half Is A Monster

**Pairing : **Qui sait ? :o

**Rating :** K+ - T

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, Ils sont à Amano-senseÏ :3 !

**Note : **Me revoilà ! En moins de 2 mois cette fois ci ! UwU Je ne mettrai pas plus d'un mois la prochaine fois, promis ! èwé

MERCIIII POUR LES COMMENTAIRES ! Ça réchauffe mon kokoro. *3*

BONN ANNÉE TOUT LE MONDE ! ET QUE PLEINS DE BONNES CHOSES VOUS ARRIVE !

**Choco**** : MERCI DE TE POSER DES QUESTIONS. :'DDD *se tue*** Non, je me tue à faire une histoire avec des secrets partout, et bien cachés, pour que vous soyez perdus, mais j'ai l'impression que tout le monde s'en fiche ! ;_;

_Y-a-t-il une relation avec Mukuro ?_

Peut-être, qui sait ? ;)

_ou alors est-il possédé par quelque chose d'autre ?_

Il y a de fortes chances... Tu chauffes...

_As-tu prévu une mise en couple ou alors t'arrêteras-tu aux allusions et petits sous-entendus ?_

Je ne suis pas sûre, j'aime le all27 et une mise en couple risque de gâcher ça...

**Warnings** : Rien. Nada. Nicht.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**** : **Te dire un** secret.**

**"Je me demande ce que tu as fait dans un autre monde pour subir tout ça." Checker face à Tsuna, quelque part dans le passé.**

* * *

Qu'importe comment, où, et de quel manière il se cachait, Tsunayoshi arrivait toujours à découvrir sa cachette. Et il ne se gênait pas de le lui faire savoir avec un petit sourire narquois au coin des lèvres, effrayant ses camarades par la même occasion. Un autre point intriguant, d'ailleurs. Ses camarades, excluant Kyoko, le fuyait comme s'il était la source d'une malchance éternelle. Pourtant après avoir suivit le petit châtain toute la journée, il n'avait pas trouvé quelque chose d'assez terrible pour faire fuir l'entière population de Namimori Middle. Si ce n'est peut-être, sa relation assez particulière avec le préfet. Préfet qui ne manquait pas d'une occasion pour ennuyer Reborn. L'arcobaleno aurait voulu lui tirer une balle dans la tête, mais son intuition lui disait le contraire. Et bien qu'il n'ait pas la fameuse hyper intuition des Vongolas, il en avait une assez forte, forgée par ses années passées dans la mafia.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit, et Reborn observa Tsuna rassembler ses affaires sans un seul bruit, le regard dans le vide. Il regagna un peu de vie quand Yamamoto vint à son bureau avec un grand sourire, annonçant qu'il n'avait pas d'entraînement aujourd'hui, ce à quoi le plus petit lui fit un petit, mais adorable sourire. Il était évident par la manière dont son visage s'était éclairé, que la présence du baseballeur était plus que bienvenue à ses côtés.

"Je penses que tu peux sortir maintenant..." murmura Tsuna en marchant dans une direction inconnue à Reborn, son meilleur ami parlant de tout et de rien. Reborn sauta du buisson dans lequel il était caché et se planta sur l'épaule de Yamamoto, regardant Tsuna de haut sans être méprisant.

Tsuna devinait que la fierté d'un homme tel que Reborn ne lui permettait pas de regarder les autres en ayant à lever les yeux. Il ne s'était toujours pas remit de sa malédiction semblerait-il.

"Tu ne rentres pas chez toi. Où vas tu ?" demanda directement Reborn. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas aller par quatre chemins avec Tsuna. L'honnêteté était quelque chose qui faisait fonctionner toutes relations, et bien que Reborn n'en avait jamais eu besoin avec les autres, il était prêt à le faire avec Tsuna. Il y avait un début à tout, non ?

Et ce serait mentir, de dire que le jeune homme ne le fascinait pas depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré.

Ses conjectures s'avérèrent être correctes quand l'ombre d'un sourire éclaira le visage pâle du plus petit, et qu'il fredonna un air approuvant.

"Chez Takeshi. J'ai laissé des tickets pour un petit séjour à Kaa-san et ses amies, elle devrait s'offrir du repos de temps en temps." Yamamoto passa un bras autour de la taille du plus petit et l'attira contre lui, rigolant en entendant ses grommellements.

"Et Pa' est toujours d'accord pour que Tsu-Tsu passe du temps à la maison !"

"Tsu-Tsu." fut la déclaration de Reborn. Il ne posait pas de questions, après tout. Une teinte rosée colora les joues du dit 'Tsu-Tsu', et il lança un regard faussement méchant au plus grand qui ne fit que rigoler encore plus et resserrer sa prise sur la hanche de Tsuna. Reborn se demanda si toutes les relations 'amicales' que son élève avait comprenaient beaucoup d'attouchements normalement réservés aux couples. Mais peut-être que ces deux là en était un.

Il secoua la tête mentalement. Ils étaient arrivés au restaurant de Yamamoto et il s'était laissé bercé par les voix des deux adolescents, oubliant de poser une quelconque question. Tsuna laissa échapper un rire, assez bas pour que seul Reborn l'entende maintenant que Yamamoto s'était élancé parler à son père, mais assez haut pour que le petit homme puisse deviner de l'amusement dans sa voix.

"Tu peux poser toute les questions que tu veux Reborn." Le petit châtain le regarda placidement, un doux et mélancolique sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux avaient cette lueur nostalgique en le regardant, comme s'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre ou se rappelait d'un moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble quelques années en arrière. La première option le déplaisait fortement et la deuxième n'avait aucune chance d'avoir lieu, Tsuna n'était né que bien des années après sa malédiction, et Reborn savait très bien qu'il était dans la trentaine quand il fut transformé en bébé.

Mais le petit châtain semblait _tout_ savoir, et avait un air beaucoup plus âgé que la plupart des adultes qu'il fréquentait. Ce petit sourire mystérieux jouant sur ses lèvres en était la preuve concrète. Le hitman le lui retourna, bien décidé à ne pas céder, et sauta sur son épaule. Il prit un peu de fierté dans le regard surprit que lui lança son homologue.

**Reborn 1 : Tsuna 0**

Le petit châtain leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tsuna ! Bienvenue à la maison !"

A cette voix grave et ces enthousiastes salutations, Tsuna se détendit immédiatement, et sourit d'un air affectueux au père de Takeshi. Comme à son habitude, l'homme vint lui ébouriffer les cheveux, et comme d'habitude, Takeshi étouffa un rire amusé quand Tsuna rougit légèrement. Qu'importe le nombre d'années qu'ils avaient passé tout les trois (et parfois quatre avec Nana), son meilleur ami ne semblait toujours pas s'accommoder à l'affection débordante qu'éprouvait Tsuyoshi envers lui. Il pouvait voir que l'homme le considérait comme son propre fils, et cette information le poussait toujours à agir comme un enfant timide devant l'homme.

La grande main quelque peu calleuse mais réconfortante sur sa tête arrêta son mouvement, et Tsuna regarda à travers ses mèches chocolatées Tsuyoshi fixer Reborn d'un air noir. Malgré cela, son sourire était toujours présent, et son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'un air jovial. Mais le petit châtain en savait assez pour décrypter le regard glacial qu'il voyait si souvent quand Takeshi s'énervait à cause des rumeurs.

"Reborn."

"Tsuyoshi."

Un signal connue que des deux hommes devait avoir été donné, parce que d'un même accord ils se fusillèrent et s'échangèrent des éclairs du regard. Reborn quitta son épaule sans aucun bruit pour se placer sur un meuble proche, ne quittant jamais Tsuyoshi du regard. La main de Tsuyoshi tomba à ses côtés, et l'autre semblait chercher distraitement son katana. Il y avait comme une haine profonde dans ses yeux, qui coupa immédiatement le souffle de Tsuna.

"Puis je savoir, ce qu'un homme _comme toi_ fait ici ?" Le ton venimeux sur lequel avait parlé Tsuyoshi fit reculer Tsuna, une expression perturbée sur le visage. Seul Takeshi le regarda, et il s'approcha de son meilleur ami avec les sourcils légèrement froncés.

"Un homme comme moi," fut la réponse moqueuse de Reborn, "n'est pas pire qu'un homme _comme toi_ Tsuyoshi." Apparemment ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire, car l'homme dont la furie était si difficilement cachée, explosa soudainement et laissa échapper un grognement féral. Tsuna écarquilla les yeux, une terrible migraine faisant son entrée. Il se sentait mal, faible, vulnérable, et _effrayé_. Pourquoi ?! Ces deux hommes ne lui faisait pas peur ! Il était bien au dessus de ça ! Alors pourquoi- ?

"Ta méprisable présence n'est pas demandée, **meurtrier**." La voix de Tsuyoshi était claire et basse, mais violente comme un coup porté brutalement au cœur. Ce fut l'impression de Tsuna, car il vacilla, les pupilles dilatées et plus aucunes pensées cohérentes. Seulement des-

**_Meurtrier, murmura une voix._**

**_Tu es un monstre, en susurra une autre._**

**_Éloignez vous de lui !, fut le cri paniqué d'un homme à terre._**

**_Tout ce sang..._**

Son œil caché se mit à vibrer, puis à lui faire de plus en plus mal, et Tsuna sentait sa conscience partir pour qu'une autre refasse surface. Quand des émotions incroyablement négatives emplirent son cœur et son esprit, il se débattit brusquement avec un ennemi que seul lui pouvait voir, hurlant, criant à une voix inconnue de se taire, et coupé complètement du monde extérieur. Des larmes rouges sanglantes coulèrent de son oeil caché, qui brillait encore de ce _rouge rouge rouge_ abominablement fascinant? Un Takeshi paniqué reçut le corps inconscient de son meilleur ami dont la pâleur fantomatique était aussi jolie qu'elle était inquiétante.

"Tsuna ?_ Tsuna !_" La pure frayeur dans les cris de Takeshi fut assez forte pour percer la bulle noir dans laquelle s'étaient enfermés les deux hitmans. L'expression de Tsuyoshi aurait put être comique si on ne voyait pas l'air dévasté qu'arborait son visage habituellement rieur. Reborn fut en un instant aux côtés de Tsuna, touchant son front et essayant de deviner ce qui n'allait pas. La température du garçon haussait brusquement, puis tombait dans des températures extrêmement basses quelques secondes après. Et puis il y avait cet oeil caché dont le sang ne cessait de couler...

Reborn étendit la main, ses intentions claires faces au cache-oeil, mais-

"Arrête toi tout de suite." Takeshi serra le corps du plus petit contre lui, ses yeux lançant des éclairs meurtriers vers le bébé-qui-n'en-était-pas-un. Tsuna sembla sentir même dans sa fièvre son meilleur ami, car il se rapprocha du corps contre il était serré.

Pour une raison inconnue, Reborn sentit un léger pincement au cœur. Il avait l'impression d'être celui à l'origine de cette crise.

Et en regardant Takeshi porter Tsuna dans sa chambre tout en murmurant des mots réconfortant à son oreille, il ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler que le corps de Tsuna avait violemment rejeter ses flammes du soleil...Ainsi que son toucher.

Ses yeux étaient impassibles en regardant les deux adolescents partir, mais Tsuyoshi pouvait voir que Reborn était plus affecté qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Il regarda ailleurs, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser attendrir par le fait que le fameux Reborn était capable d'émotions humaines.

Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de s'apitoyer sur le sort de l'homme qui avait tué sa femme.

**xxxxxx**

_"Hey Yamamoto ! Par ici !"_

_"Haha je l'ai !"_

_"Par là Hakuzo !"_

_Un groupe de jeunes garçons jouaient tous ensemble, des rires pouvaient être entendus et la joie se lisait clairement sur le visage de chaque enfant. Puis, l'un deux tira la balle un peu trop fort, et ils la regardèrent tous avec une expression devenant de plus en plus horrifiée, briser un des carreaux de la maison hantée._

_Un grand silence prit place et tous se regardèrent. Des murmures s'élevèrent et bientôt, ils se battaient tous quant à choisir la personne qui devait aller s'aventurer dans cette maison tout droit sortie d'un film d'horreur._

_Étrangement__, Takeshi sentit tout les regards se tourner vers lui, et se demanda pourquoi il avait l'impression qu'ils s'étaient regroupés et l'avait laissé à part._

_"Yamamoto, va chercher la balle."_

_Le petit garçon, pas plus âgé de 8 ans, ouvrit grand les yeux._

_"Q-quoi ? Pourquoi moi ?!"_

_"Parce que ! Ta maman vient de mourir non ? Nous on a encore nos maman, et elles risquent de s'inquiéter ! T'inquiète, on t'accompagnera jusqu'à la porte."_

_Takeshi sentit un invisible couteau percer son cœur, puis le retourner encore et encore. Comment pouvaient-ils-?_

_Ravalant ses larmes, il leur fit un sourire plastique._

_"Bien-sûr !"_

_Et sans dire un mot de plus, il se mit à courir vers la maison, se mordant la lèvre dans un effort de retenir ses larmes. Personne ne l'avait suivit. Il ouvrit la porte brusquement, bien décidé à ne pas avoir peur, mais quand il fit un premier pas à l'intérieur et que celle ci se ferma derrière lui dans un bruit fracassant, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur._

_Tout était noir. Pas une touche de lumière. Pas un bruit. Juste un air froid le faisant frissonner. Un bruit devant lui le fit tomber à terre, et il se mit les mains sur les oreilles, fermant et priant pour que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Il était terrifié, il avait froid, et il voulait voir sa m-_

_Une larme coula sur sa joue. puis deux, et trois, et finalement il se mit à sangloter, relâchant les larmes qu'il avait retenu pour paraître fort devant son père._

_"Maman...Maman...MAMAN !"_

_Ses larmes ne semblaient pas s'arrêter, et il n'avait pas envie qu'elles s'arrêtent, il voulait rester ici, et ne plus jamais avoir à sortir, il voulait rejoindre sa mère !_

**_Osorenai watashi no chisana oji_**

_N'aie pas peur mon petit prince_

**_Watashi ga ita non'anni_**

_Qu'importe où je sois_

_**Ananata ga don'nani**_

_Qu'importe où tu sois_

_**Watashi wa mada anata ni kakujitsu ni surudeshou**_

_Je veillerais toujours sur toi_

_**Watashi wa mada anata o aishi mada**_

_Je t'aimerai encore et encore_

_**Eien ni itsu made mo**_

_Pour toujours et à jamais_

_**Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu.**_

_Je t'aimerai._

_Oh..._

_Les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Takeshi, n'étaient plus de tristesse. Il regarda, hypnotisé, la lumière blanche en face de lui. Il se leva, sans aucune peine, et s'avança doucement. Puis il accéléra le pas, et finalement se mit à courir, désespéré d'entendre cette voix angélique encore une fois, pour qu'elle lui chante ces mots qu'il ne pouvait plus entendre de sa mère, il voulait-_

_Cette personne._

_A bout de souffle, mais toujours enchanté et pleurant encore inconsciemment, il regarda avec stupéfaction un petit garçon assit à un piano. Tout de noir vêtu, mais son teint pâle brillant dans la pénombre, un oeil était caché, et l'autre, d'une chaude et douce couleur chocolat était fixé sur le piano. De longues mèches brune entouraient son visage d'ange. Il ne souriait pas, mais fredonnait l'air de la chanson qui avait fait trembler de joie Takeshi._

_Mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une ombre blanche vacilla derrière le jeune garçon. Mais Takeshi n'était nullement effrayé, quelque chose lui disait que cette ombre ne lui ferait aucun mal._

_Et il eut raison, parce que la personne qui en apparut, n'était autre que sa mère, un doux sourire aux lèvres._

**xxxxx **

Quand Tsuna ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'il vit fut le torse de Takeshi. Il cligna des yeux, pas vraiment réveillé, et les événements de la nuit dernière revenant peu à peu. A en juger par ses traits tirés, il avait dû avoir une autre de ses crises. Et Takeshi, maman poule qu'il était, avait dû veiller sur lui toute la nuit. Cette pensée amena un sourire à ses lèvres. Il avait vraiment un ami en or...

Il essaya de se lever, sans aucun succès. La poigne de Takeshi, même endormi était plus terrible qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Après de nombreuse tentatives sans aucun succès, Tsuna, brillant enfant qu'il était, décida qu'abandonner était la meilleure solution qui soit et se laissa retomber sur le lit.

"C'est la faute de Reborn pas vrai ?" Cette phrase soudainement prononcée sur un ton noir et qui ne ressemblait tellement pas à Takeshi faillit causer un arrêt cardiaque à Tsuna.

"Takeshi _pitié_ arrête de faire ça !" Le plus grand le fixa d'un air blanc, et soudainement Tsuna sentit une ombre le recouvrir et il dû lever les yeux pour regarder son meilleur ami, maintenant au dessus de lui.

"C'est à cause de lui pas vrai ? C'est à cause de lui que tu as eu une de tes crises ! Tu n'en as pas eu depuis qu'on était petits ! Non, pourquoi est ce que je te le demande, c'est évident ! Il-" Son débit incessant de paroles fut instantanément arrêté par le doigt que posa Tsuna sur ses lèvres, et celui ci fit un mouvement imperceptible de la tête vers la porte. Takeshi comprit que Reborn les écoutait, et soupira. Il se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur le plus petit, qui laissa échapper un cri indigné.

"Hey ! Ne te venge pas sur moi !"

"Tant pis, fait avec."

"...C'est...c'est..._méchant_."

"J'ai appris du meilleur."

"Je ne sais pas si je devrai être fier ou en colère."

Le plus grand sourit, et serra le plus petit contre lui. Tsuna resta silencieux pendant un court instant, et quand il ouvrit la bouche, Takeshi sut qu'il allait avoir ses réponses.

"Il est... Reborn est...comme moi."

Ignorant le regard inquisiteur que lui envoya Takeshi, Tsuna se leva et regarda dans le vide, se demandant comment formuler ça.

"Je ne t'ai pas tout dit...sur moi." Il fit simplement un signe de la main quand son meilleur ami ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Il fallait qu'il le dise, Takeshi était son meilleur ami, et il avait gardé ce secret trop longtemps. De plus, avec le chaos qu'allait amener Reborn dans sa vie, garder ce fardeau sur le cœur plus longtemps.

Il lui prit la main, et la serra fort, peut-être dans une poigne douloureuse, mais Takeshi ne dit rien, et ne fit que le regarder intensément. Silencieux et n'attendant rien, ne le forçant jamais à dire quoi que ce soit, mais toujours à ses côtés, fidèle. Tsuna avala la boule qui s'était formé dans sa gorge, et essaya de réprimer les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux. Il fallait que ça sorte. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un secret comme un autre nom ?

"Pendant 3 ans, des scientifiques m'ont utilisé comme test pour des expériences."

Silence.

**Tsuzuku...**

* * *

**N/A** : Gyahaha ! Hello to you aaaaall ! Et Bonne année à tous ! Bonne santé, et plein de bonnes choses pour vous tous. *_* Je me suis dit qu'il fallait qu'un nouveau chapitre sorte avant que janvier ne se termine. xP

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Je suis sûre que vous avez encore plus de questions maintenant ! On sait maintenant que des méchants scientifiques ont fait des expériences sur Tsuna ! Mais de quel sorte ? Est ce de là que lui viennent tous ces trucs chelous ? Et c'est quoi cette citation de checkerface en début de chapitre?! Alala ! On ne sait d'ailleurs toujours pas les pouvoirs de Tsuna...Ni même un quart de ce qui lui est arrivé en fait... Et cette histoire avec Yamamoto alors ? Et la querelle entre Tsuyoshi et Reborn !

Que de mystères... Si peu de réponses...

**Commentaires ?** *_*


	5. Chapter 5

**Je suis sincèrement désolée de mettre toujours autant de temps à poster un nouveau chapitre.**

**Vos reviews, commentaires, mises en favoris et les follows, me font énormément plaisir, réellement. Merci.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Amano Akira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**** : **Le prix du savoir: **le pacte**.

**"Parfois, rester dans l'illusion procure moins de douleur que de savoir la vérité. Le savoir, a un prix. Et ce prix, serait-ce...ta vie ?" **

* * *

"Q-Quoi... ?" Balbutia Yamamoto, le teint soudainement pâle. Tsuna ne le regarda pas, la tête tournée sur le côté et les lèvres pressées en une fine ligne. C'était évident qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de ça. Tsuna n'évitait son regard que quand il était mal à l'aise, ou quand il avait quelque chose à cacher. Yamamoto le savait, et il ne pressait jamais le sujet. Mais il ne pouvait certainement _pas_ faire la sourde oreille à ce qu'il venait d'entendre !

_« silentium » _Murmura le petit châtain, faisant un léger signe de la main vers la porte. Un courant d'air sembla pénétrer dans la chambre, puis plus aucun bruits extérieurs. Reborn, qui écoutait leur conversation, jura silencieusement et décida de passer un appel de la plus haute importance.

Tsuna laissa tomber son bras lentement et se rapprocha de Yamamoto. Celui ci passa immédiatement un bras autour de ses épaules, comme par automatisme. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, le cœur battant. Qu'est ce qu'on était censé dire dans ce genre de situations ? Les gens devraient sérieusement écrire des bouquins du genre _Que dire quand on vient d'apprendre que son meilleur ami a été utilisé comme sujet d'expérimentation par des scientifiques fous_ ou _Ne pas passer pour un débile auprès de son meilleur aux pouvoirs surnaturels et probablement traumatisé_. Oui, ce serait beaucoup plus intéressant que ces stupides magasines people.

"Takeshi, arrête de critiquer les magasines people."

"Mais _Tsuna-_"

"Non." Le petit châtain sourit, amusé par son meilleur ami, mais aussi reconnaissant envers celui ci. Il était évident que Takeshi mourrait d'envie de lui poser milles et une question, mais il s'était retenu.

"Je..." Il s'arrêta, des souvenirs déplaisants remontaient à la surface, lui donnant la nausée, l'oppressant, et lui coupant le souffle. Il détestait ça. L'impression d'être faible, de ne plus être capable de rien, de redevenir_ Dame Tsuna. _"J'avais 7 ans, quand ils m'ont enlevés, et j'étais libre 1 ans plus tard." Au regard horrifié de Takeshi sur lui, il lui prit la main, et la serra tranquillement. "Ce n'est rien comparé à d'autres...Certains enfants étaient là depuis bien plus de temps que ça, ils l'ont eu plus dur !" Finit-il avec un sourire faible. Takeshi n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

"Vraiment ?"

Tsuna se mordit la lèvre, et retourna son regard sur le matelas, trouvant les draps de Takeshi soudainement très attrayants.

"Peut-être..."

Il s'arrêta. Takeshi lui frotta le dos doucement, il ferma son oeil valide, l'autre caché par ses longues mèches. Takeshi grimaça quand Tsuna ouvrit non seulement son oeil valide, mais aussi l'autre. Il était d'un étrange doré glacé, et était vide d'émotions. C'était le Tsunayoshi robotique, celui qui réprimait ses émotions avec violence et qui vivait la vie comme un observateur extérieur. C'était le Tsunayoshi à leur première rencontre. Takeshi n'aimait pas ce Tsuna, il le rendait triste, par son manque de sentiments. Mais si ça l'aidait à reparler de cet..._incident_, il voulait bien rester silencieux.

"Tu sais que je détestes les mafieux, Takeshi ?"

Le grand brun hocha la tête. Comment ne pas le savoir ? La simple mention de quoi que ce soit ayant un rapport avec la mafia réussissait avec brio à faire sortir Tsuna de ses gonds, comme prouvé ce matin avec l'apparition de Reborn.

"Dans la mafia, il y a des déchets pires que d'autres déchets. Ceux là, n'ont aucune morales, et ne vivent que pour une science immorale. Ils kidnappent des enfants, et font des expériences sur eux, pour créer des 'surhumains', pour tester les limites de l'être humain. Et quoi de mieux qu'un enfant ? Si faible, si naïf, si pure...De parfaits sujets d'expériences, selon eux. J'en ai été un. Un sujet particulier. Figure toi qu'ils avaient faits des recherches sur moi, ils ont trouvé mes gènes absolument fascinantes et pleines de ressources. Apparemment, assez pour utiliser leurs produits les plus dangereux sur moi, encore et encore jusqu'à atteindre leur but ultime. C'était douloureux, je crois. Casser quelques os ici et là, jusqu'à ce que je ne crie plus, me brûler pour qu'à un moment j'y sois insensible, me priver d'eau et de nourriture ou ne m'en donner qu'un minimum pour que mon corps s'habitue au manque. J'ai été forcé à me battre contre des animaux, ou alors certains mafieux, si je voulais survivre. Probablement pour que mon esprit ne fonctionne que par instinct et-...Hey Takeshi, ça va ?"

Il leva un sourcil interloqué vers le plus grand, qui serrait les poings si forts que des marques apparurent sur ses paumes. Takeshi hocha la tête, le teint blême, grinçant des dents et une rage sourde bouillonnant dans le creux de son ventre.C'était la première fois qu'il sentait une tel..._haine_ envers quelqu'un, une soudaine envie de ... de _meurtre_.

"Ils ont voulu créer un parfait soldat. Capable de se comporter normalement un instant puis de se transformer en machine tueuse la seconde d'après. Ils ont partiellement réussi."

"Q-Quoi..?" Takeshi l'observa avec de grands yeux, le choc évident sur le visage. Non-Tsuna hocha la tête comme si de rien n'était.

"Oui. Tu as dû t'en apercevoir, mais mes changements d'humeurs sont bien trop brusques tu ne crois pas ?" Takeshi acquiesça, la lumière parvenant petit à petit à son cerveau. Celui à qui il parlait à cet instant, le Tsuna qui ne se comportait pas comme Tsuna...ce n'était pas Tsuna.

Son visage avait dû trahir sa pensée, car le petit châtain hocha la tête, comme s'il venait d'entendre une bonne réponse.

"Je ne suis pas réellement Tsuna. Mais une partie de lui. La case 'sentiment' de mon cerveau est momentanément mise hors service. Il ne reste que mon instinct, et mon intelligence. Je suis débarrassé du reste, pour être le parfait soldat."

Takeshi ne savait pas qui faire. Il avait très envie à cet instant, de retrouver ses scientifiques et de les éliminer lui même. Mais il sentait aussi une douleur atroce pour son meilleur ami, pouvant à peine imaginer la douleur par laquelle il était passé. Il avait très envie aussi, de le prendre dans ses bras et ne jamais le lâcher.

"Si tu veux me réconforter, ne le fait pas. Tu te rappelles de notre première rencontre pas vrai ?"

Takeshi grimaça. Oh oui il s'en rappelait. Au tout début de leur amitié, il avait essayé de prendre Tsuna dans ses bras. Enfin, plutôt 'Non-Tsuna', étant donné l'impassibilité effrayante de son meilleur ami à cet époque. Il l'avait regretter. Il n'eut même pas l'occasion de toucher le petit châtain, avant de se retrouver plaqué au sol, privé de souffle et dans la douleur.

Mais Takeshi étant celui qu'il était, avait essayé encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Tsuna l'accepte, et s'ouvre à lui.

Ce qui coulait dire...

Non-Tsuna vit la lueur suspecte dans les yeux de Takeshi, et se débattit violemment quand celui ci l'écrasa contre son torse. Mais le plus grand ne bougea pas, resserrant son étreinte au contraire. Le petit châtain ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Cette fois ci, il ne rouvrit qu'un oeil, et pointa on cache oeil du doigt. Le plus grand comprit le message, et le lui apporta vivement, l'attachant même pour lui. Quand ce fut fait, il tira Tsuna dans une autre embrassade, ignorant ses protestations.

"Je déteste quand tu deviens comme ça."

"Je sais." Répondit le petit châtain d'un ton hésitant.

"Je déteste ces scientifiques."

"Je sais."

"Je déteste le fait qu'ils aient réussis."

"Ils ne l'ont pas."

"Je déteste-...Quoi ?"

Tsuna posa ses bras contre le torse de Takeshi, et le regarda dans les yeux, le visage grave.

"Ils n'ont pas réussis, Takeshi. Il y eut..." Il déglutit. "une expérience de trop."

Takeshi sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite. Tsuna reprit, le ton hésitant, la voix faible, et basse.

"Cette expérience là, était plus douloureuse que toute celles précédentes. C-ce qu'ils m'ont injecté... cette espèce de substance rouge brillante qui hante parfois mes cauchemars, m'a fait sombré dans un océan de douleur, et de sentiments négatifs. Ils voulaient me donner cette surpuissance que j'obtenais quand je me mettais en colère, ce mélange de flammes noire et de flammes de colère que j'obtenais quand j'étais poussé à bout. Mais ça a mal tourné, une partie de moi s'est transformée en...en monstre. Oui, en monstre. Je n'étais plus moi même, pas même mon côté impassible, j'étais quelqu'un d'autre. Froid, et pensant comme un tueur, mon seul but était d'infliger de la douleur. Et...Et c'est ce que j'ai fais. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, mes pouvoirs ont explosés, et ils ne pouvaient plus me contrôler. Je ne les ais pas tué, j'ai fait pire que ça, je les ais envoyé dans un monde de douleur inimaginable...Et j'ai été heureux Takeshi ! C'était horrible ! Une partie de moi, immobile, en horreur, observait mon corps déployé une énergie négative et décimer tout ce qui m'entourait ! Et l'autre moitié jubilait, de les voir tous sous son emprise ! Je-je..je-"

Tsuna s'arrêta dans son récit, les larmes coulant à flots de ses yeux et des sanglots coupants sa voix. Takeshi le prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, et lui caressa les cheveux. Voir son meilleur ami si dévasté, c'était comme si on lui prenait le cœur et qu'on le déchirait en petits morceaux.

"Shh Tsuna ce n'était pas de ta faute...Tu n'as fais que te défendre...N'oublis pas qu'ils l'ont cherché..."

Tsuna serra sa chemise sous une poigne de fer, les larmes dévalant ses joues rouges.

"Je sais...mais..." Il ne dit plus rien, laissant ses larmes couler et Takeshi le réconforter. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne, pas même à sa mère.

Pendant ce qui sembla être des heures à Takeshi, ils restèrent ainsi. Puis Tsuna se détacha de lui, fuyant son regard.

"Je..Je ne t'ai pas tout dit." Dit-il d'une petite voix.

_Parce qu'il y a pire ?_ Pensa Takeshi, craignant le pire.

"Ce pouvoir qu'ils avaient déclenché en moi, est un pouvoir qui aurait dû rester enfoui. Une partie d'entre elle consiste à infliger de la douleur, mais l'autre...elle permet de purifier une âme...ou de la damnée."

"Tu plaisantes ?"

"J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?"

"Haha..." Takeshi rigola nerveusement, le cœur battant. C'était...c'était un pouvoir terrifiant.

"Il y a un homme, CheckerFace, qui m'est apparu quand tout les scientifiques furent mis...hors d'état de nuire. Il m'a proposé, de rejoindre son organisation... J'ai accepté."

"Tsuna !"

"Attends, je l'ai fit pour une bonne raison !"

Takeshi soupira.

"C'était ça, ou mon emprisonnement à vie dans la pire prison du monde." Quand Takeshi ouvrit la bouche pour protester, il le coupa avec un signe de la main. "Tu penses vraiment qu'un pouvoir comme le mien serait laissé en liberté ? Surtout après avoir anéanti à moi seul une entière famille de mafieux ?"

"Pas faux..."

"Et puis...Ça allait me donner un semblant de paix. C'est lui qui m'a offert ce cache oeil, qui permet de réprimer mes pouvoirs."

Un silence tomba dans la chambre, Tsuna, attendant, et Takeshi, perdu dans toutes les informations qu'ils venaient de recevoir et bataillant avec ses sentiments. Il prit une grande inspiration, toujours sonné et n'ayant probablement pas tout emmagasiné. Mais il savait que Tsuna lui cachait encore une chose. Quelque chose d'assez gros.

"Quel était cette proposition ?"

"Je ne peux pas te le dire, Takeshi."

Incompréhension. "Pourquoi?!"

Regard fuyant. "Pour ton bien. Je t'en ai déjà trop dit."

Avant que Tsuna ait eu le temps d'ajouter un mot, il fut vivement plaqué sur le lit, le souffle claqué hors de lui et le plus grand corps de Takeshi le surplombant, ses mains de part et d'autres de son visage. Le regard que Takeshi lui lança était si intense, si dangereux, que Tsuna ne put retenir le frisson qui lui secoua le corps.

"Mon bien, serait de savoir _tout_ de toi. Sais tu à quel point je me suis inquiété pour toi depuis même notre première rencontre ? Ses nombreuses fois où tu disparaissais sans rien me dire et revenait parfois des jours plus tard ensanglanté ? Sais tu comment je me sens quand ces monstres apparaissent de nulle part et veulent te faire du mal ? Je ne comprends rien, _rien_ ! Sais tu à quel point je me sens mal pour ce qui t'es arrivé ?! Certainement pas bien ! Et ton silence ne fera qu'aggraver les choses..." Il avait commencé à hurler au début de sa tirade, puis sa voix s'était adoucie, pour finir par se craquer à la fin. Tsuna sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue, mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'essuyer. Il était trop préoccupé par ce que venait de dire Takeshi. Comment avait-il loupé toute cette tristesse qu'enfermait son meilleur ami ?

Silencieusement, il tint sa main sur le côté, un vortex noir apparut puis disparu et laissa place à un épais carnet blanc. Il le posa dans les mains de Takeshi, toujours aussi silencieusement. Celui ci lui lança un regard confus, mais attrapa tout de même le carnet, et commença à lire. Tsuna l'observa faire avec anxiété.

Tsuna n'avait écrit que l'essentiel dans ce carnet. Mais son meilleur ami était loin d'être un idiot, et il savait qu'il saurait lié ce qu'il venait d'entendre avec les mystères du passé.

Et il n'eut pas tord. Takeshi se releva du lit quelques minutes plus tard, une main dans les cheveux et le teint pâle. Ses yeux semblaient être figés dans un masque de choc, et Tsuna ne put pas lui en vouloir en le regardant faire les cent pas et respirer difficilement.

"Quand tu disais que tu étais comme Reborn..."

"Oui, en quelque sorte..." Tsuna détourna les yeux, jouant nerveusement avec les manches trop grandes du T-Shirt que Takeshi lui avait prêté. Il se leva du lit à son tour et s'approcha du grand brun avec des pas hésitants, encore un peu faible de sa crise précédente. "Je ne pense pas que tu comprennes ce qu'implique tout ce que je viens de te di-"

"Ho ho ho effectivement il ne le sait pas ! Et vous non plus cher prince !"

Takeshi et Tsuna se retournèrent immédiatement vers l'endroit d'où venait la nouvelle voix. Juste devant la fenêtre, avec un sourire étrange, se tenait un homme en costume dont la cravate, les gants, et même le chapeau étaient faits de motifs à damier. Ses yeux étaient étranges, et son sourire tout autant. Takeshi voulut se saisir de son katana, mais n'y arriva pas. C'était comme si ses membress refusaient de bouger ! Il se tourna en panique vers Tsuna, inquiet, mais trouva celui ci entièrement relaxé, les mains croisés sur sa poitrine et regardant le nouvel arrivant avec ennui.

"Wonomichi. Que viens tu faire ici ?"

Mais l'homme ne semblait pas avoir entendu, regardant son bras gauche.

"Takeshi Yamamoto, tu es malheureusement un des malchanceux humain à découvrir quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas du découvrir..." Takeshi déglutit, le cœur battant. Malchanceux humain ? Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû découvrir ? Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, la crainte s'infiltrant dans son cœur comme une peste, étouffé par la soudainement lourde atmosphère.

Seulement pour regarder l'homme avec incrédulité quand celui ci regarda maintenant son bras droit, semblant chercher ce qu'il avait maintenant à dire.

"Ah, voilà ! **Parfois, rester dans l'illusion procure moins de douleur que de savoir la vérité. Le savoir, a un prix. Et ce prix, serait-ce...ta vie ?**" Il leva lentement la tête vers Takeshi, son sourire étrange toujours aux lèvres. Le grand brun sentit des frissons parcourir son corps. Sa vie ? Tsuna ne plaisantait pas quand il disait qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'impliquait tout ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Ça suffit. Je ne te laisserai pas poser un doigt sur lui." Tsuna avait simplement murmuré cette phrase, mais son ton était si glacé, qu'il aurait pus l'hurler et y rajouter des menaces de mort et ça n'y aurait rien changé.

"He he, mais cher prince ! Aurais tu oublié que notre organisation secrète est...secrète ? Te rappelles tu de ce qui est arrivé à la dernière humaine à l'avoir su ?"

Les poings de Tsuna se serrèrent. Comment oublier cette pauvre femme ? Elle avait été annihilé dans d'atroces souffrances, personne ne savait pourquoi à part le fait qu'elle soit au courant de leurs opérations. Il n'y avait _aucune_ chance qu'il allait laisser ça arriver à son meilleur ami. Aucune. Mais avant qu'il n'ait put se mettre réellement en colère et commencer sa transformation, Wonomichi leva la main, ayant au préalable lu quelque chose dessus.

"Mais. On peut toujours passer _le pacte_." Murmura-t-il d'un ton de conspiration.

Les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent. Voulait-il parler de...?

**Tsuzuku...**


	6. Soooorry

**Hi. Ceci n'est pas une update. Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que cette histoire est maintenant en Hiatus. Oh pas un hiatus d'un an ou celles qui sont abandonnés, non non, loin de là ! C'est juste qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'enthousiasme de la part des lecteurs, alors je préfère me concentrer sur les autres histoires. J'ai beaucoup d'inspiration pour cette fiction, alors j'écrirai probablement les futurs chapitres et je posterai quand l'envie me prend haha. **

**Bref. Merci à Miyuki et à Kooky d'avoir exprimé votre affection pour cette histoire, ça fait vraiment plaisir. ~ **

**Bye bye ! See you soon !**


End file.
